Always Remember You
by Hita-Chan
Summary: On Hiatus! Haruhi and everyone is graduating from Ouran University, where they will all be going their separate ways. Stuff happens before they can even all graduate. Read to find out what. HaruxHosts. Rated T because I want to be safe. Not sure about the angst, so I changed it to supernatural. There will be a supernatural kinda thing: ghosts.
1. Graduation with A Sick Twist

Hello! I wanted to try this new idea I had.

* * *

><p>I stood there with the others. There were no words said, mostly because no one wanted to say them.<p>

"So," I breathed, "This is it, huh?"

A sharp intake of breath came from all of them. I looked at them and frowned.

"Y-Yeah…I guess so…" Kaoru responded looking down.

I felt tears pricking at the corners of my eyes.

"What if I don't want it to be it?" I asked daringly.

They all looked at me and smiled weakly. At least they're trying.

"Haruhi…We all don't want to leave, but we all have to." Tamaki said.

I sighed, "I know. But I don't want to be away from you guys. I've grown use to being around you; it will be unnatural if I'm not greeted by all of you every waking moment of everyday."

They smiled and nodded.

"Besides I'll miss you. All of you. I've grown bonds with all of you, and I'm afraid of what will happen to those bonds once we separate."

"Will all the graduates take a seat, so we may get on with the ceremony?" Chairman Suoh said from the stage behind the podium.

We all sat down and watched as he did his speech and was given the diplomas.

"But first I would like our three valedictorians, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Kyoya Ohtori, and Kaoru Hitachiin to please come take the stand." He bowed and stepped down.

Honey, Kyoya, and Kaoru made their way up and stood there.

"Well it has been a great time with all of you," Kaoru started, "I've known most of you since preschool, of course we weren't exactly ever friends but it has still been an honor to attend Ouran Preschool, Ouran Elementary, Ouran Junior High, Ouran High School, and of course, Ouran University with all of you. But I will mostly treasure those of the members of my old club. The Host Club has managed through thick and thin. It has been here since I was in my third year of junior high and has gone on until the last year of our college lives. And for that I want to thank Tamaki Suoh for all the hard work he had done. All of the sacrifices made by him, and of course all of things he had brought to me and Hikaru. Without him, who knows where we would be now. Most certainly I would not be up here and giving this speech and we would never have met the kind, wonderful, yet strange bunch of people we have come to call friends. So I will always treasure you guys: Mori-sempai, Honey-sempai, Kyoya-sempai, Tamaki-sempai, Haruhi, and definitely Hikaru, my twin who has always been there for me. Kyoya, would you like to go next?"

Kyoya nodded. "Thank you Kaoru for sharing your lovely speech," Kaoru nodded. "I want to start off by saying I hope we all will aspire at what we are all going to do with our lives. I would love to do business with all of you in the future. So therefore Honey, I will let you wrap this up. And quickly if you will."

"You got it Kyo-chan! Well all I have to say is thank you to everyone. My fellow graduates, the wonderful teachers who helped us get to this point, Chairman Suoh, all of you. I hope you all live to be successful. May the best of things be lead to you." Honey said shortly.

They all stepped down and bowed before walking back to their seats. There was uproar of applause.

I smiled at them, "You guys did great."

They nodded to me. Chairman Suoh finished his speech and started calling the graduates up to get their diplomas.

"Haruhi Fujioka." I stood up and immediately froze. I can't do this, too many people. Mother in heaven, please help me. Only one word went through my mind as I got out of the row and into the giant aisle, _run_. And that is exactly what I did. I ran from the graduation, from the guys, from it all. I just couldn't handle the pressure. I heard them all call my name. Soon followed by their pounding footsteps.

"HARUHI! WATCH OUT!" I heard Kyoya scream.

I turned to look and was blinded by the bright lights of the huge semi-truck. I heard the crack of all my bones and the faint sound of me hitting the road. There was a warm liquid running down my face, it was all over me. I tried to move but nothing would even twitch. I could hear all the guys surrounding me and the faint sound of the ambulance. But I blacked out right at that moment.

Third Person POV

Kyoya and the guys had seen what Haruhi didn't.

"HARUHI! WATCH OUT!" Kyoya had screamed.

They watched in horror as Haruhi was hit by the semi truck. They all whipped out their phones and called 911.

* * *

><p>Review please and tell me if it's worth continuing.<p> 


	2. Hospital Time

Always Remember You

Disclaimer: HitaAndUtaPri does not own Ouran or any of its characters. She only owns the plot of this story!

A/N: THANK YOU EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER! It was your motivation for me to write this!

* * *

><p>An ambulance came racing down the street followed by a couple police cars. The paramedics rushed out of the ambulance and over to the girl. Two carried a gurney and they slowly raised her onto it, she was set down and the gurney was lifted back onto the ambulance.<p>

"Wait!" Kyoya shouted to the paramedics, "My name is Kyoya Ohtori; I ask that you allow me to ride with you to the hospital."

"Yes sir." The two paramedics bowed to him.

Kyoya turned and motioned for one of the others to join him.

"I'll go." Honey said, rushing over to Kyoya.

The two hopped into the back and the doors were shut, the ambulance then raced back the way it came. The sirens blaring loudly to warn all of the vehicles and pedestrians to watch out.

The others quickly got into one of their limos and followed off behind it.

~At the Hospital~

Honey and Kyoya sat in the waiting room, waiting anxiously for the doctor to come out and give them good news.

The waiting room doors opened and the other hosts flew in.

"How is she?" The twins demanded.

"We don't know yet." Honey mumbled.

"They brought her into the operation room right away and got started. A nurse came and told us that she would be back later with a report on how it's going. Meanwhile I've called Ranka and he said that'd he'd be here as soon as he can." Kyoya explained.

The others nodded, slightly discouraged and joined then two at sitting and waiting patiently.

~Thirty Minutes Later~

The nurse came out, looking around her Kyoya.

"Ohtori-sama, can you come here please?" she called.

Kyoya nodded and stood, he went over to her and stood patiently well she explained the situation to him so that the others couldn't hear.

Kyoya's head dropped slightly at the news, which alarmed the other hosts. They watched intently as Kyoya responded back, his hands balled into fists and shaking at his sides.

Kyoya turned expertly on his heel and strode away from the nurse, a glare on his glasses shielding his emotions.

"Kyo-chan? What's going on?" Honey asked, worried for him and Haruhi.

"They… They just finished in the operation room… She, she isn't looking good. The force from the car and when she hit the ground caused a sense of massive pain, sending her brain into a coma. They were able to stabilize the frantic heartbeat, but she will be out cold for a while. The doctors are unsure at the moment when she will wake up but-"

"But they're positive she will wake up?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes they are 98.98% positive that she will wake up. But as I was saying they don't know when. All we can do is wait. They say that when she does wake up, she may or may not remember us. They are saying that she will have a major memory issue. Unless she can keep her brain thinking about things and she doesn't try to forget. The nurse has also informed me that Haruhi is in her room, we can go see her if we like."

"But she's in a coma, so there isn't much we could do…"

"Yes, but we can still go and see her Hikaru."

"I wanna see Haru-chan! Don't you Takashi?" Honey asked, looking down at Mori from on his shoulders.

"Yeah." Mori responded.

"Then let's go see her! Come on Kyo-chan!" Honey said.

Kyoya nodded and led the pair to Haruhi's room.

"They asked that only two go in at a time. Honey, Mori, you two can go first. I'll go in with Tamaki next."

"Okay, Kyo-chan."

Honey and Mori then entered the room, the door closing behind them.

"Haru-chan!" Honey shouted, running over to the unconscious, bandaged girl.

"Mitsukuni, she can't hear you." Mori reminded his small cousin.

"I know Takashi… Wah Haru-chan! I'm sorry I couldn't save you!" Honey cried, holding the girl's unresponsive hand.

Mori walked over to his cousin and looked down at Haruhi. He felt guilty also, guilty that he also hadn't saved the girl from getting hit. But none of them figured she would take off like that.

"Haruhi… I'm sorry that I couldn't save you… If I would have realized it sooner I would have been running as fast as I could to get to you before that truck. I really hope you wake up sooner than later. We will all not be able to stand not seeing you…" Mori said solemnly, looking at the girl with saddened eyes and a very small frown.

"Oh Takashi!" Honey cried as he clinged to his cousin, tears were streaming down his face.

Mori held back his tears, knowing that if he cried that would worry Honey, so he was going to stay strong for Honey. He would cry when he was home and alone in his room.

A few more minutes of the two standing next to Haruhi and they both decided that it would be for the best to leave and let the others have their chance to come see Haruhi. So they left, nodding at Kyoya.

Kyoya dragged Tamaki into the room and looked at the girl lying quietly in the hospital bed. He walked up next to hit and grabbed her cold hand. He tightened his hold as one lone tear snuck out of his eye and ran down his cheek, dripping down onto her hand.

"Haruhi… Wake up soon. We need you, don't leave us. I am sorry that I couldn't warn you sooner…" Kyoya murmured to her.

Kyoya almost had a heart attack as a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked over to see Tamaki smiling sadly at him. Tamaki dropped his gaze to the small girl.

"She knows it's not your fault Kyoya. Honey and Mori were probably in here apologizing as well. Haruhi knows that, and she wouldn't blame us. She knows you tried, she just didn't hear you in time," Tamaki whispered in a reassuring tone, "Haruhi, please come back to us. We need to see your smiling face and hear you tell us that its fine, that we are overreacting… Please."

And with that said, Tamaki left the room. Tears were streaming down his face as he made sure his bangs hid his eyes, walking quickly to the waiting room. He couldn't look at her any longer, she looked so sad laying that bed. He couldn't handle it.

-End-

* * *

><p>So there's chapter two. I'm going to put the twins in the next chapter. Seems everything is starting to get emotional and tense. Will Haruhi ever wake up? What is going on while she is in the coma? Find out in Always Remember You! Review please!<p>

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	3. Haruhi!

Always Remember You

Disclaimer: HitaAndUtaPri does not own Ouran or any of its characters. She only owns the plot of this story!

A/N: THANK YOU EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER! It was your motivation for me to write this!

* * *

><p>Hikaru and Kaoru slowly walked into the hospital room. Already knowing that they are going to be even more upset then they were <em>yesterday<em>.

That's right, they had left. Not being able to handle all of the emotions that were coursing threw them. They went home and they stayed there. They left around eleven this morning to come and see Haruhi, thinking that they would be able to handle it a little better.

"Oh god..." Hikaru muttered.

"This is worse than I expected." Kaoru mumbled.

They wanted to look away, but they couldnt. Their eyes were like glued to Haruhi.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru cried softly to his brother.

"Kaoru... I don't know what to say..." Hikaru murmured, wrapping an arm around his brothers shoulders and pulling him to him.

Kaoru sobbed into Hikaru's shirt, Hikaru crying with his head on top of Kaoru's head. They cried for probably about six minutes.

-In Haruhi's Mind, Back to the beginning, Haruhi's POV-

I looked around, I still lying down where I had gotten hit by that semi. Wait-Where is everyone? I stood up and noticed an ambulance, Kyoya-sempai sitting in the back of it. Honey-sempai ran past me and into the ambulance. The doors shut and the limo took off, a familiar limo following out after it. I started walking trying to figure out why I was being left behind.

When I reached the hospital the Host Club was at, they were all already inside. So I followed; I located them and they were talking about me, well I assumed they were talking about me.

"How is she?" that was the twins. Followed by Honey's response.

_What's going on? Why am I out here and why aren't they noticing? Didnt I get hit by a car? Yeah! Then why...?_

I watched as the nurse reported to Kyoya about my well being. When Kyoya was done retelling it to the others Haruhi had a look of utter horror.

Honey, Mori, and Kyoya all walked to my room. I followed behind and watched Honey and Mori enter the room. I went after them, but they closed the door. Luckily I, somehow, slid through the door and was now facing myself, Honey, and Mori.

"Honey-sempai..." I murmured, Honey didnt even flinch.

-After all of that and back to the Twins, Still Haru's POV-

"Hikaru, Kaoru... Please stop crying. I know it's not any of you guys' fault." I said, wanting to cry myself.

"Hika... Did you hear that?" Kaoru asked, looking up.

"No what did you hear?"

"I thought I heard Haruhi just now..."

"You probably just imagined it, Kao."

"No! Hikaru, Kaoru! It's me Haruhi!" I said, realizing that they could actually hear me.

Hikaru and Kaoru slowly turned around and paled at what they were looking at, they also had smiles on their faces.

"Ha-Haru-Haruhi?" They exclaimed.

-End-

* * *

><p>Haruhi is now a ghost! Haha thank you Animegirl721 for the idea! And I thought someone else gave me the idea... But I can't remember. But I thought it would be an interesting twist to the story otherwise I think this would be a pretty boring story! Anyways! Hm so the twins can see Haruhi~ Interesting development. So there's chapter three. Find out what'll happen next in Always Remember You! Review please!<p>

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	4. Cafe Time

Always Remember You

Disclaimer: HitaAndUtaPri does not own Ouran or any of its characters. Hita doesn't own Stra Wars either. She only owns the plot of this story!

A/N: THANK YOU EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER! It was your motivation for me to write this!

* * *

><p>-Haruhi's POV-<p>

'They can see me! I was getting kinda worried.'

I smiled and _floated_ over to them.

"Oh my gosh! Haruhi, what happened?" Kaoru murmured, trying to put his arm around me.

I watched as his arm fell and grimaced lightly.

"I-I guess the nerves got to me... So I ran away, and then I heard your footsteps and ran even faster. Next thing I knew Kyoya-sempai shouted and everything seemed to freeze." I explained.

"Haruhi, why didn't you stop when you heard us?" Hikaru asked me.

I shifted slightly uncomfortable.

"Well... I'm not sure. I'm sorry Hikaru, Kaoru. I'm sorry to you both."

I looked down, wanting to cry for some reason I didn't know.

"Now Haruhi, I'm not sure if you are aware of this but you're a ghost." Hikaru stated chuckling.

"Yes, thank you Hikaru, I'm well aware." I smiled at him, giggling softly at him trying to lighten the mood.

Third POV

They left, heading out to a cafe a few blocks away. The twins were going to meet the others there after they had finished visiting Haruhi. They figured that they might as well bring Haruhi with and then they can all have a happy reunion.

When the trio arrived they went in and the twins gave their party name, they were then led to a private room. They entered and held the door open for Haruhi. The others were in a very heated discussion over something the twins nor Haruhi could interpret.

"Kyo-chan! I'm telling you, Star Wars II Was the best one!" Honey whined.

"No, it was not Honey-sempai! The third one was!" Tamaki shouted.

"I DIDNT ASK YOU!" Honey growled.

"Either way, Sempai, I agree with Tamaki on this." Kyoya stated, putting his cup down.

"Takashi! You agree with me right?" Honey asked, looking to his cousin.

Mori only nodded silently.

"HA! I got Takashi to agree!"

"Oh big deal. Mori-sempai always agrees with you, Honey-sempai." Hikaru and Kaoru comment.

"Hika-chan! Kao-chan! Hi!" Honey waves merrily at them.

The other three waved. The twins sat down with Haruhi sitting down next to them. They wrapped their arms around her and smirked.

"...Hikaru, Kaoru, why do you have your arms wrapped around the air?" Kyoya questioned, looking at them with confusion.

"What do you mean? We're hugging Haruhi." They stated.

Honey's POV

I was still slightly mad with Kyo-chan and Tama-chan about the whole Star Wars thing, but then Hika-chan and Kao-chan came into the room! So I dropped it, but something seemed off about them... I wonder what it was.

My brain was so confused then they wrapped their arms in the air, like their was something there, the way they used to do to Haru-chan. I looked at them, my mouth in a frown and my eyes narrowed ever so slightly. What were they up to.

"...Hikaru, Kaoru, why do you have your arms wrapped around the air?" Kyo-chan asked.

"What do you mean? We're hugging Haruhi." They replied.

We all exchanged looks. All that is going through my head is, wow... They haven't excepted the fact that Haru-chan is in a coma... And now they're going to bring her up and get us all depressed! Hmph. Well there goes the fun time we're supposed to have.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi is in a coma." Takashi said, trying to put it lightly.

Third POV

Hikaru and Kaoru glared at Mori out of pure annoyance.

"We know that! But her... ghost is here!" they shouted, pointing to the empty space.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, stop with the nonsense. We know that you miss her, we do too, but you don't have to say stupid things like that. Espeacially since we were all hoping to have an at least semi fun time." Tamaki said seriously and frowning at the brothers.

"We are talking nonsense!" Hikaru countered.

"Hikaru. Enough!" Honey said, tears streaming down his face.

"Honey-sempai... Please. Believe us! We aren't lying! We saw her! She's right here!" they begged.

Honey just shook his head and left the room. Mori looked at the two, a very disapproving look on his face and followed after Honey.

"We are used to your pathetic games. But this time you too are taking it to far." Tamaki muttered, leaving as well.

"If you keep acting like this then I'm going to have to force you two to go see a therapist." That was all Kyoya said before he walked out.

The twins gripped each others hands, their arms had dropped long before. Tears fell down.

"Kao... What are we going to do? No one believes us that Haruhi is here as a ghost!" Hikaru muttered.

"I don't know, Hika. Maybe we didn't really see her... Maybe it was just an illusion..." Kaoru responded.

-End-

* * *

><p>They don't believe them! What are they going to do now? And where did Haruhi happen to disappear to in the middle of all of that? Oh and I don't readwatch Star Wars, I just asked my cousin to give me a random debate topic and that's what she said... I'm sorry if Haruhi is OOC, she'll probably have to be in order for this to work out. So there's chapter four. Find out what'll happen next in Always Remember You! Review please!

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	5. IMPORTANT!

THIS IS IMPORTANT!

I'm very sorry but as of now none of my stories will be updated for who knows how long... I hate saying it and as I write this I am in tears.

I have lost my laptop and most likely everything on it. Which is everything I have ever written. I am hoping that it will be able to be saved but my mom is very sure that it won't be able too. And she is a huge computer genius.

So I apologize and when or if I get it back it will take me a very long time to get it all back in order...

Sincerely,

HItaAndUtaPri aka Hita


	6. Honey and Mori

Always Remember You

Disclaimer: HitaAndUtaPri does not own Ouran or any of its characters. She only owns the plot of this story!

A/N: THANK YOU EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER! It was your motivation for me to write this!

* * *

><p>-Haruhi's POV-<p>

'I think I'll go visit Honey and Mori first... They'll be easier to convince... I feel bad for the twins now. They just got scolded pretty harshly because of me.' Haruhi thought as she waited for Mori and Honey to come out, to go into the limo with them.

When she saw the distressed blonde and the stoic raven haired males come out of the building she joined them in walking to the limo. As she slid into the seat across from the two, Honey sniffled slightly. Mori winced, looking down to the boy, hating the feeling of regret and guilt that was gnawing at his insides.

"Mitsukuni. Don't cry yet. We'll wait until we get home." Mori stated, his voice cracking slightly.

Even though there was a black one way window which was also sound proof, he just couldn't allow them both to cry where they could easily get caught. Haruhi watched them, frowning at the scene. She figured now was the best time to try to make her presence known. She looked around and noticed a pen and a piece of paper sitting on the next seat over.

So she slid over and picked up the pen, the two boys not noticing, and started to write them a message. When she was finished she picked it up, setting the pen down and dropped it onto Honey's lap. Honey then looked down at the paper, blinking. Mori looked down as well, confused as to where the paper had come from.

Honey shrugged his shoulders lazily and picked up the folded paper. His eyes scanned the words with an emotionless mask upon his childish features. When he had finished he set the paper down next to Usa-chan and looked to his cousin.

"Takashi, Hika-chan and Kao-chan might have been telling us the truth..." he whispered, his eyes getting wet.

Mori nodded for the boy to continue.

"The paper. It had a note on it, the note's from Haru-chan. She says she's here in the limo with us, she's been with us all along. She said she's sorry about running away and for making us feel the way we do. She's still alive Takashi." Honey smiled, small tears streaming lightly down his reddened cheeks.

-End-

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long and that it's so short! I hope you guys liked it anyways. I'm sorry if Haruhi is OOC, she'll probably have to be in order for this to work out. Find out what'll happen next in Always Remember You! Review please!<p>

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	7. So Sorry!

Hello~ I'm sorry for not updating lately... But I HAVE NO IDEAS FOR WHAT TO DOOOOO! So please help me out! PM or put your ideas in a review! I would really much appreciate it. Sorry and thank you in advance.

-HitaAndUtaPri


End file.
